Broken hearts
by michi-sky
Summary: ...ein kurzer Einblick ins laufende Schuljahr. Harry hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Hermine, nun liegt er im Krankenflügel. Als er dort Erwacht, erwartet ihn eine Überraschung. HPHG4ever
1. Part one

Broken hearts part one

Inhalt: ...ein kurzer Einblick ins laufende Schuljahr. Harry hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Hermine, nun liegt er im Krankenflügel. Als er dort erwacht erwartet ihn eine Überraschung. HPHG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder per e-mail willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_(AN: wir steigen irgendwo in die laufende Geschichte ein, lassen uns mitreißen und werden... (folgt am schluss)_

part one

...  
"Hast du schon mit Hermine darüber geredet, oder sie mit dir...?", wollte Ron zögerlich wissen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sich Harry und Hermine seit ein paar Tagen aus dem Weg gingen und nicht mehr miteinander sprachen.  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", schnitt im Harry barsch das Wort ab und verzog dabei leicht sein Gesicht.  
Ron sah ein, dass er das Thema lieber nicht angeschnitten hätte, denn Harrys Züge nahmen wieder diesen gequälten Ausdruck an, den er seit ein paar Tagen immer bekam, wenn es um Hermine ging.  
"Ach, nur so", sagte er betont gedankenversunken. ´ Also haben sie sich wohl noch nicht miteinander versöhnt', dachte Ron. Als er Harry wieder ansah, stutzte er überrascht.  
"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme nach, denn Harry war ganz blass im Gesicht geworden.  
"Ja... nein, ich... ich weiß nicht... so genau. Ich... fühl mich... merkwürdig", stotterte er schon fast und blieb stehen. Nervös werdend musste Ron mit ansehen, wie Harrys Atem immer schwerer ging. Dafür, dass sie ganz ruhig gegangen waren... ,das konnte auf keinen Fall normal sein.  
"Ich... irgendwas stimmt da nicht", brachte Harry mühsam hervor.  
"Soll ich dich lieber in den Krankenflügel bringen?", wollte Ron wissen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Auf seiner Stirn glänzte nun kalter Schweiß.  
"Nein, ist schon gut, es... es geht bestimmt gleich wieder" Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, dachte Harry im Nachhinein, denn jetzt, wo Ron ihn auf Hermine ansprach, kamen ihm die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage wieder hoch. Etwas zittrig stand er da und atmete flach. Plötzlich schien ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes zu überrollen, denn er verzog das Gesicht. "Aahh", entrang es sich seiner Kehle.  
"Harry, was ist denn?", fragte Ron panisch, während er hilflos zusehen musste, wie sein Freund sich mit gepeinigtem Gesichtsausdruck die Hand auf seine Brust drückte.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht", brachte er in abgehackten Atemzügen hervor. Im nächsten Moment sackte er auf seine Knie ins Gras.  
"Harry", schrie Ron verzweifelt und eilte an seine Seite. "Du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel." Unbeholfen schob er Harry einen Arm unter die Schultern und hievte ihn unter Anstrengung hoch...

...Pause

Man, bin ich gemein... -grins-

michi-sky

please Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier-


	2. Part two

Broken hearts part two

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei._

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder per e-mail willkommen.

_Review AW:_

(at) all: --Vielen dank erstmal an alle für die Reaktionen und natürlich das ihr euch zu einem Review durchgerungen habt (das macht bei weitem nicht jeder). Ich habe mich riesig gefreut.

(at) ina: als erste und vor allem schnellste Reviewerin (ca. 2 h nach dem Hochladen) habe ich dir ja schon eine Mail geschickt. (Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie du die ff so schnell lesen konntest, während ich sie noch nicht mal sehen konnte.)

(at) Rudi: mit dem Herzen und Angst (im weitesten sinne) hat es zu tun, jedoch nicht mit Voldemort (jedenfalls nicht in dieser ff... schtt, es wird nichts verraten –grins-). Doch das kannst du hier gleich lesen.

(at) Miss Shirley-Blythe: natürlich schreibe ich weiter und HP/HG ff's sind auch meine Liebsten.

(at) TheOneAndOnlyGinevra: ja, da muss ich dir recht geben das erste war wirklich etwas kurz, doch es war ja mehr als Einführung bzw. Prolog gedacht. Doch dies (das Zweite) ist etwas länger und das dritte wird noch länger.

(at) Maegwin: danke für die ‚Blumen'... und da meine ff's bis jetzt immer ganz brav waren, wollte ich auch mal einen Cliff haben. Genauso wie auch hier am ende, doch der ist eigentlich harmlos. –grins-

(at) Hermine Potter: da verweise ich mal nach oben ( TheOneAndOnlyGinevra) und es geht ja jetzt weiter.

(at) Sunshine: ich erinnere mich dunkel, das ich drunter geschrieben habe, gemein zu sein –grins- ... war ja auch der sinn des cliff's (an der Stelle).

Noch mal (at) all _und jene welche sich nicht zu einem Review getraut haben,_  
viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_(AN: Ihr werdet es warscheinlich schon erraten haben das (at) sollte eigentlich ein (at)zeichen sein doch ffnet mag es wohl nicht.)_ _nochmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Part two

Madam Pomfrey kam mit sorgenvollem Blick auf Ron zu und sagte leise, "Harry braucht jetzt Ruhe und... eine gewisse Medizin..." Sie schwieg einen Moment, "Gut, dass Sie mir von dem Streit zwischen Mr. Potter und Miss Granger erzählt haben, so konnte ich genauer diagnostizieren, Sie als sein bester Freund könnten mir eine große Hilfe sein, denn diese Medizin kann niemand herstellen. Weder ein Zauberspruch noch ein Zaubertrank kann hier helfen."  
"Aber was hat er, welche Krankheit ist es, gegen die es kein Mittel gibt?" wollte Ron nun wissen. "Und wieso kann oder könnte ich helfen?"  
"Nun, zuerst einmal, eine richtige Krankheit ist es nicht, eher ein Leiden. Es nennt sich _natusa cordis_ oder auch _amoris aegritudo_, es kann praktisch jeden erwischen, keine Angst, es ist nicht ansteckend," beruhigte sie Ron, der in dem Moment entsetzt zu Harry hinüber sah, als ob dieser eine ansteckende, unheilbare Krankheit hätte.

„Es erscheint, und nach einigen Wochen, manchmal aber erst nach Monaten, erholt man sich davon. In Extremfällen kann es aber auch Jahre dauern, bis man darüber hinweg ist", dabei seufzte sie und schaute verträumt an Ron vorbei. Plötzlich wurde Ihr Blick wieder klar und sie schaute Ron in die Augen, "Es kommt aber nur bei Zauberern und Hexen so extrem vor, die extrem starke Fähigkeiten als_ ‚magicus sine baculum_' (1) haben," schloss sie überrascht, so als wäre es ihr gerade beim Erklären wieder eingefallen. "Das muss ich unbedingt sofort Albus erzählen." Worauf Madam Pomfrey eilends aus dem Krankensaal verschwand.

„Ja, aber...", begann Ron. "Was bedeutet natusa cordis oder amoris aegritudo?" Doch sie war schon fort. ‚Hermine,... die weiß das bestimmt.' Auch wenn sie und Harry vorerst nicht mehr miteinander sprechen, dachte sich Ron weiter, ‚Sie muss erfahren, dass Harry etwas passiert ist, und dass es keine Möglichkeit einer Rettung für ihn gibt, die einen Zaubertrank oder Zauberspruch beinhaltet'.

Ron fand Hermine schließlich, über einen dicken Wälzer gebeugt, im Gemeinschaftsraum und fing sofort an zu erzählen, und je weiter er fortschritt..., fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine mit jedem seiner Worte blasser und blasser wurde. So wie Harry vorhin, als er ihn auf Hermine ansprach. Und nun dämmerte es ihm, seine Worte kamen nun immer zögerlicher, wobei ihm jetzt klar wurde, Madam Pomfrey hatte lateinische Ausdrücke gebraucht: natusa cordis für gebrochenes Herz und amoris aegritudo, was in etwa Liebeskummer bedeutete. Und der Ursprung dessen saß nun so blass wie es nur ging vor ihm, mit Tränen in den Augen und brachte kein Wort heraus. Offensichtlich litt sie auch, wobei der Ursprung ihres Leidens wohl im Krankenflügel lag.  
"Was soll ich denn machen?", wollte Hermine nun zögerlich und mit verzweifelter Stimme von Ron wissen.  
"Hermine, du und Harry, wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet...  
In ihrer Stimme lag ein schüchternes Zittern "Das ist es ja, ich wollte ja mit ihm über meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber reden, doch... schlussendlich habe ich nur drumherumgeredet, Andeutungen gemacht, aber im Grunde nichts gesagt... Meine Freundschaft zu ihm ist mir sehr wichtig und die wollte ich durch eine Abweisung von ihm nicht verlieren..."

"Oh Hermine, ihr habt beide euren Stolz, seid jeder auf seine Weise so mutig und doch... in diesem Falle, nicht."  
"Ron, glaubst du, dass man an ‚_natusa cordis per amoris aegritudo_' sterben kann?"  
"Gebrochenes Herz... durch Liebeskummer, ich weiß nicht, aber so wie Madam Pomfrey sich benahm, als ihr klar wurde, dass Harry starke Fähigkeiten als '_magicus sine baculum_' hat..." er lies den Satz unausgesprochen enden, zum einen, weil er sich nicht ausmalen wollte, dass Harry daran sterben könnte, und zum anderen, weil Hermine schon längst in Richtung Krankenflügel verschwunden war und so setzte er sich zu Krumbein und kraulte ihn.

Nun musste er doch grinsen. Sollten die beiden es endlich gerafft haben und ihre Gefühle einander offenbaren? Hermine und Harry sollte er jetzt erst mal alleine lassen. 'Verhext nochmal, jetzt hab ich Hermine garnicht gefragt, was ein '_magicus sine baculum_' ist.

...und wieder...

PAUSE

_(AN: zu (1) lat. Magisch/Zauber ohne Stock/Stab (wird in anderen ff's auch Magid, Magus, Freizauberer oder ähnlich genannt.)_

michi-sky

please Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier-


	3. Part three

Broken hearts part three

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.  
Ein kleiner Zusatz: Der neue Charakter is mir._

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder per e-mail willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_So, diese ‚Pause' ist nun auch wieder überstanden und ihr bekommt ein neues, diesmal längeres, Kapitel. Doch erst noch die _

Review AW:

(at) Rudi: nicht schlecht weniger als 1/2 h bis zum Review und ich kann das zweite Kapitel immer noch nicht ohne Tricks (URL für das Kapitel in die Adresszeile eingeben) ansehen, es scheint hier aber auch anders zu gehen, doch da mein Englisch nicht unbedingt das beste, und jeder Upload hier ein Kampf ist... naja. Um zum Thema zu kommen: abwarten, wenn ich hier schon alles verrate braucht ja keiner mehr Weiterlesen.

(at) HerbieFan: Danke und hier geht's weiter.

(at) HexeLea: Hey zurück –grins-. Deine Vermutung kann ich in diesem Kapitel bestätigen. Was die Rechtschreibfehler (war noch nie meine Stärke) angeht... da muss ich mich entschuldigen, obwohl ich es mehrmals gelesen habe und auch die Rechtschreibprüfung von Word darüber gejagt habe, sind wohl noch welche drin geblieben. Also noch mal Sorry. Aber danke dass dir die Geschichte gefallen hat.

(at) ina: Danke für die Mail und was das schnell weiter schreiben angeht, hier ist schon das dritte und das vierte Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig, hab noch ein paar Änderungen vor. Es kommt dann zum nächsten Wochenende.

(at) Hermine Potter: Danke.

(at) Jessy Black: nur bis jetzt?...(ich hoffe ich bleib so gut) - ist hiermit geschehen. Ich auch... –grins- -lach-... sorry der fiel mir grade so ein. Zum nächsten Wochenende kommt dann übrigens das Vierte Kap.

_Und damit nun zu Part three. Und...  
...ach halt, einen kleinen Spoiler hab ich noch: -- Kapitel 4. in "Am Anfang war die Magie". -- Wer diese, 'meine', ff gelesen hat, wird wissen was ich meine. (muss aber nicht gelesen werden)_

_  
Jetzt aber..._

Part three

Hermine kam außer Atem am Krankenflügel an, öffnete leise die Tür, und schlüpfte hindurch. Sie sah Harry in einem der Betten liegen, vermutlich schlief er, da er seine Augen geschlossen, und keine Brille aufhatte. Leise schlich sie zu ihm hin und beobachtete ihn eine Weile.  
"Hermine... warum..?.", es war nur ein leises Flüstern, und wäre sie an der Tür stehen geblieben, hätte sie es wohl auch nicht gehört. Doch er sprach nicht sie an, es klang vielmehr so, als würde er im Schlaf reden.

Er tat ihr leid... es tat ihr leid, warum musste sie auch ein Geheimnis daraus machen, und auf seine Fragen stur abblocken. Sie dachte an das vierte Jahr zurück, als sie auch ein Geheimnis um ihren Ballpartner gemacht hatte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass Harry sie fragen würde, schließlich war es Krum gewesen, der sie dazu überredet hatte, mit ihm zu gehen. Sie schüttelte sich, nur das Argument, 'sie könne Harry damit eifersüchtig machen' hatte sie damals einwilligen lassen, und der Schuss war auch prompt nach hinten losgegangen. Ron..., ja, der war eifersüchtig geworden. Das aber nur, weil ‚er' nicht den Mut aufgebracht hatte, sie zuerst zu fragen. Und Harry, sie war ja selber schuld, warum musste sie ihm bei Cho auch noch Mut zusprechen...?

Sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken...

"Einfach nur um dich zu überraschen..." flüsterte sie nun eher zu sich selbst, als dass es eineAantwort für Harry wäre. Ein suchender Rundblick durch das Krankenzimmer und in das angrenzende Büro bestätigte ihr, das Madam Pomfrey wohl immer noch beim Schulleiter war. Sie war mit Harry allein, bis auf...  
Einen Wimpernschlag später sprang eine Katze auf sein Bett. Diese war größer als eine normale Hauskatze und eine übliche Zeichnung, wie sie von Hauskatzen bekannt ist, hatte sie auch nicht. Sie schien zu leuchten, was aber eher am Sonnenlicht lag, das auf dem Fell silbern funkelte. Sie stieg sachte über Harry hinweg und rollte sich schnurrend an seiner Seite zusammen. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie ihm beim Schlafen zu... er träumte.

Würde da nicht in seinem Unterbewusstsein das Wissen lauern, dass er vor einer knappen Woche einen kleinen Streit mit Hermine hatte, es wäre fast entspannend gewesen, sich seinem Traum hinzugeben... - wusste er doch, wie er ausging... oder er es sich zumindest wünschte -

... Es waren noch acht Tage bis zum ersten September. Harry, der bis vor zwei Tagen noch bei den Dursleys war, würde die letzte Woche vor Schulbeginn bei den Weasleys verbringen, ebenso wie Hermine, die am Abend eingetroffen war. Sie wollte heute noch mal in die Winkelgasse und so waren sie schon am frühen Morgen von den Weasleys aufgebrochen. Hermine hatte ihn gebeten mitzukommen, sie tat sehr geheimnisvoll, und es war von einer Überraschung die Rede. Nachdem Molly erst vehement dagegen war, das Harry und Hermine alleine loszogen, stimmte sie nachher aber doch zu, und ließ sie unter der Bedingung, wachsam zu sein, gehen.  
---  
Hermine trat mit Harry aus dem Tropfenden Kessel heraus, in das London der Muggel.  
"Ich muss noch etwas abholen," meinte sie bestimmt und führte Harry, ihn dabei unbewusst an die Hand nehmend, nun durch die Stadt. Als ihr das Händchenhalten' bewusst wurde, ließ sie, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf zu lenken, ganz beiläufig seine Hand los. Dieser hatte zu Beginn nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, dass sie seine Hand hielt. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er es jedoch bemerkt, und genoss heimlich diese Berührung, nicht ohne ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht zu bekommen. Jetzt wo sie seine Hand losgelassen hatte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass auch sie etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekam.  
Schade' dachte er sich, sollte ich sie darauf ansprechen und sie endlich fragen, ob sie mehr als nur meine beste Freundin sein will.' Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken..., wieder einmal.  
Einige Straßenzüge und mehrmalige Richtungswechsel später, wusste Harry schon nicht mehr, wo in London er sich befand. Er würde zwar den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel zurückfinden, doch da er noch nie wirklich zu Fuß in London unterwegs war... Egal, dachte er, solange Hermine weiß, wo sie hin will.  
Außer der Nebenstraße, die vor dem Pub mit dem versteckten Eingang zur Winkelgasse entlang führte, kannte er ja nur die Hauptstraßen, über die er von der Grafschaft Surrey zum Bahnhof Kings Gross gefahren wurde.  
Sie liefen etwa fünfzehn Minuten, als Hermine, für Harry unerwartet, stehen blieb. Sie standen vor einem großen Backsteingebäude, das sich auf den ersten Blick von den umliegenden Häusern kaum unterschied.

Kaum, war in sofern richtig, als sich nur an diesem Gebäude ein Schild befand, auf dem Volkshochschule stand.  
Er schaute verblüfft Hermine an, die vor dem Eingang stand.  
"Kommst du mit herein, oder willst du hier draußen warten, es könnte aber ein paar Minuten dauern?"  
Neben der Eingangstür befand sich ein Schaukasten mit dem Aushang der aktuellen Kurse "Feriennachhilfe" stand dort in der ersten Zeile. Harrys Augen wanderten von dem Aushang zu Hermine und zurück.  
"Du nimmst Nachhilfestunden?" Fassungslos musterte er sie "Die klügste Hexe Hogwarts... ich meine... also..." Harry verstummte, als ihm bewusst wurde, das er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Er setzte erneut an "Ich meine..., also du... ich ähh...hätte nie gedacht, dass...", verdammt, das war auch mehr als ungeschickt.'  
Er wurde in seinen Gedanken von Hermine unterbrochen,

"Harry James Potter..." Er war sich nun bewusst, besser seine Klappe gehalten zu haben. "...wenn du schon den Aushang liest, dann doch bitte auch zu Ende." Und nun klopfte sie leicht ungehalten mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Scheibe und zeigte dabei etwa auf die Mitte des Blattes. "Denn dann wäre dir aufgefallen, dass es unter anderem auch noch Kreativkurse und Workshops gibt." Damit ließ sie ihn vor der Tür stehen und betrat das Gebäude.  
Harry, der sich nun wieder dem Schaukasten zuwendete, dichter herantrat und die Ferienkurse im Einzelnen betrachtete, sah auch sofort, was Hermine meinte.  
"Der Zeichenkurs" murmelte er vor sich hin, "verdammt, und ich hatte heute Morgen noch die Bilder gesehen."  
"Kommst du?" wurde er von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Ja, ... entschuldige bitte. Manchmal... ich hätte es besser wissen sollen." versuchte er sich, leicht niedergeschlagen, zu entschuldigen.  
"Schon gut" grinste sie ihn an. "Ich hatte gestern Nachmittag, nachdem der Kurs zu Ende war, nicht mehr an das Bild gedacht, das ich in das Fach unter dem Tisch gelegt hatte, und bevor es jemand mitnimmt, wollte ich es nur schnell noch holen."  
"Dann habe ich also nicht nur eine hochbegabte Hexe, sondern auch noch eine begnadete Künstlerin zu Freundin," neckte Harry nun Hermine.  
Hermine wurde ob des Komplimentes leicht rot und gab ihm einen gespielten Schlag auf seinen Arm als Antwort.  
"Ey schlag mich nicht", scherzte Harry zurück. Er war erleichtert, dass sie ihm seine Worte von vor ein paar Minuten nicht nachtrug. Außerdem sah Hermine immer so süß aus, wenn sie so verlegen schaute, was ihm wiederum sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.  
Zusammen gingen sie nun wieder in das Gebäude um dort den Kunstraum aufzusuchen. Vor eben diesem blieb Hermine nun wieder unerwartet stehen. "Harry..." zögerte Hermine "würdest du bitte hier auf dem Flur warten." Es lag eine Nervosität in ihrer Stimme, die Harry so an ihr nicht kannte. "Es ist..., nun ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll."  
"Schon gut Mine, ich warte hier." Es wunderte ihn zwar, dass sie ihn erst bat mitzukommen, sogar von einer Überraschung sprach, dann jedoch hier wieder warten ließ. 'Verstehe einer die Frauen.'

Im Kursraum traf Hermine dann auf jemanden, mit dem sie heute und hier nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war die Kursleiterin, die am Nachmittag zuvor noch davon gesprochen hatte, dass sie heute gegen Mittag zu Verwandten aufbrechen wollte.  
"Hallo Hermine" rief sie dieser entgegen, als sie aus dem Abstellraum trat. Hermine, die gerade ihre Zeichnung aufrollte, wäre wohl erschrocken, hätte sie nicht vorher, durch die offen stehende Tür, das Rumpeln aus dem kleinen Nebenraum gehört.  
"Judie, hallo, ich dachte, du wärst schon unterwegs zu deinen Eltern und Geschwistern. Sollte da nicht ein Geburtstag gefeiert werden?" Judie, oder eigentlich Judith, war Kunststudentin und gab diesen Kurs, um sich etwas nebenher zu verdienen. Durch ihre lockere und offene Art war sie, wenn auch sechs Jahre älter als Hermine, eine Freundin geworden - soweit das in einem zweiwöchigen Nachmittagskurs mit 15 Teilnehmern möglich war.  
"Nun, es sollte hineingefeiert werden, doch haben meine Eltern eine andere Meinung als meine kleine Schwester, also geht es nur morgen rund, und wenn ich dann erst morgen wieder da auftauche, reicht es auch. Die haben da sowieso so komische Nachbarn." Meinte sie. "Und wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Freund doch nicht vergessen", fügte sie grinsend hinzu, wobei sie auf die nun zusammengerollte Zeichnung deutete.  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht, wie könnte ich auch. Es war gestern nur so, dass ich mehr an ihn selber als an meine Zeichnung von ihm gedacht habe. Er steht übrigens im Flur und wartet auf mich." Leicht errötend ergänzte sie "Sag ihm aber bitte nicht, dass ich ihn gemalt habe, es soll eine Überraschung sein." Was jetzt eine kleine Notlüge war, denn Hermine hatte nicht vor, zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit, das Bild irgendwem zu zeigen und schon gar nicht Harry.  
"Sag mal Hermine, willst du nicht mit deinem Freund und mir ein Kaffee trinken gehen? Ich lad euch ein, hier um die Ecke ist ein kleines gemütliches Cafe mit eins a Marzipancremkuchen."  
"Oh ich weiß nicht, wir haben auch nur wenig Zeit und wollten bei Flourish & Blotts noch... was besorgen." Wobei Hermine beinahe herausgerutscht wäre, das es Bücher über Verwandlung und mit Zaubersprüchen sind.  
"Flourish & Blotts, nie gehört, na egal. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann komm ich gleich mit runter, ich habe auch schon, was ich wollte", und zeigte dabei auf die Mappe mit einigen Vorlagen und Beispielen, die sie für den Kurs gebraucht hatte. "Dann kannst du mir auch gleich deinen Freund richtig vorstellen."  
Die beiden Frauen gingen nun gemeinsam auf die Tür zu. Neben Judith klackernden Schuhen mit den harten Absätzen waren Hermines Schritte kaum zu hören, was aber nicht nur daran lag, dass sie Schuhe mit weichen Sohlen anhatte.  
"Ähm, Jud, da ist noch was..." brachte Hermine zögernd hervor, "...um das ich dich bitten möchte."  
Ein fragender Blick schaute zurück.  
"Wenn ich dich meinem Freund vorstelle, dann lass dir nicht anmerken, dass ich mit ihm... gehe'. Es mag albern klingen..."  
"Ist es ihm peinlich, oder dir? Er sieht doch verdammt gut aus, soweit ich das auf deinem fast fertigen Bild schon sehen konnte. Außerdem, so verliebt wie du während des Zeichnen des Bildes ausgesehen hast, und er, er fühlt sich bestimmt auch glücklich bei dir."  
"Das ist es nicht", eine kleine Pause entstand, und mit einem Seufzer fuhr sie fort. "Wir sind nur' gute Freunde."  
"Nä, ne, das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht", sagte Judith ungläubig und konnte es nicht fassen. "Ihr zwei kein Paar?" ‚Das sollte schleunigst geändert werden' dachte sie, laut aber sagte sie, "Jungs sind irgendwie eine seltsame Spezies."  
Hermine schien in Gedanken als sie leise vor sich hin plapperte, "Ja, Jungs... man weiß nie, wie sie auf bestimmte Dinge reagieren."  
Judith neben ihr grinste wieder, es war eindeutig, dass Hermine mit ´Jungs' den einen vor der Tür wartenden Jungen meinte.

Draußen vor der Tür wühlte Harry gerade in seinen Gedanken und kämpfte zum wiederholten Male mit sich und der Frage ‚Wie sage ich Hermine, dass ich mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfinde? Kann ich es ihr überhaupt sagen und wenn ja, bei welcher Gelegenheit, wie wird sie reagieren oder sollte ich es ihr einfach nicht sage?'  
In diesem Moment ging vor ihm die Tür auf und Hermine trat heraus.  
"Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll..." Er brach den Satz ab, als er hinter Hermine noch jemanden entdeckte.  
Dieser jemand blickte ihn nun an, ihm war, als wäre da ein wissendes Lächeln.  
"Harry, entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch ich habe mich mit Judith hier verquatscht. Sie war die Leiterin des Zeichenkurs, der bis gestern ging, und hat heute genau wie ich noch etwas abgeholt."  
Harry schaute immer noch wie gebannt auf Judith und bekam kaum mit, was Hermine sagte. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch konnte er sie nicht einordnen. Auf Anhieb konnte er nicht mal sagen, wo er sie schon gesehen haben könnte, denn eigentlich war er ja in den letzten sechs Jahre, die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts gewesen und meist auch nur einen Teil der Ferien bei den Dursleys. Dursleys, das war das Stichwort. Am Anfang der Ferien waren gegenüber neue Nachbarn eingezogen, Parker oder ähnlich hießen die, da hatte er sie kurz gesehen.  
Judith, die Harrys Blicken nicht ausgewichen war, hatte auch das Gefühl, ihn von irgendwoher zu kennen. Die unfertige Zeichnung, die Hermine von ihm gemacht hatte, wurde dem Original nicht gerecht. Nicht dass sie schlecht gewesen wäre, halt nur unfertig. An der Zeichnung fehlten noch einige Details, die ein Erkennen ermöglicht hätten.  
Hermine die zwischen Harry und Judith hin und her schaute, wusste nicht recht, wie sie diesen Blickaustausch deuten sollte, also räusperte sie sich vernehmlich und sagte etwas lauter als nötig "Harry das ist Judith Parker, Judith das ist Harry Potter mein Freund'."  
Harry, der einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte, stutzte. ...mein Freund', nicht mein bester Freund oder einer meiner Freunde sondern mein Freund'.  
Erkennen blitzte in Judith auf, als sie seinen Namen hörte, und das in mehr als einer Hinsicht, so beeilte sie sich mit dem nächsten Satz: "Hermine du hast mir gar nicht gesagt dass du mit einem Gentleman gehst'."  
Harry spürte, wie sein Herz zu klopfen begann. Moment, hatte Judith gerade gesagt ...mit einem Gentleman gehst...'? Einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihm eiskalt werden. Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, spürte er, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, und er Schweißperlen auf der Stirn bekam. Sein Blick wanderte in Hermines Augen, wenn Judith das gesagt hatte, konnte es nur eine Möglichkeit geben, wie sie zu dem Schluss gekommen war: Hermine musste es ihr gesagt haben. Das wiederum bedeutete...  
Hermine, die Harrys Gedankenzüge an seinem Minenspiel zu verfolgen suchte, kam - als ihr aufging, was Judith da gesagt hatte - zu dem selben Schluss, wie es wohl auch Harry kam, und schaute nach wenigen Sekunden errötend auf den Boden. Sie fand, ihre Schuhe waren im Moment sehr interessant.  
---  
Jetzt ist der richtige Augenblick' sagte er sich. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?'. "Hermine...

ähm... hallo... ich wage es kaum zu sagen...

PAUSE

michi-sky  
... vielleicht könnte ja ein paar Reviews... nur so ein Idee... -grins-


	4. Part four

**Broken hearts - part four**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.  
_  
Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder per e-mail willkommen.

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

So, diese ‚Pause' habt ihr nun auch überwunden und hier das neue Kapitel. Doch erst noch die Review AW:

**(at) Rudi:** Wie schon mit dem Spoiler auf meine andere ff angekündigt, hängt bei mir alles irgendwie zusammen. Danke für den Tipp.

**(at) Nina:** es ist gerade der Traum, zu Anfang (Kap 3) steht ja:--„...sah sie ihm beim Schlafen zu... er Träumte."-- Und dass weitere klärt sich ja hier auf. (Das Ende, des Taums ist übrigens hier Kursiv)

**(at) HexeLea:** von mir hast du ja schon ne e-mail bekommen. Aber noch mal Danke fürs Betalesen.

**(at) HerbieFan:** Also bitte... Kuh als Schimpfwort, das ist aber nicht nett. (hast ja schon ne mail bekommen) (Lass das nicht HexeLea hörn.) Und ich bin sicher, dass du diese eine Woche überlebt hast. –Taschentuch für die Tränen rüber reich-

**(at) laser-jet:** Pausen..., fies..., das kann ich gar nicht Glauben. –grins-

**AN**: Vielen lieben Dank noch mal, an meine Beta: HexeLea. (Sie hat mir vor Augen geführt, was für ein Banause ich doch in Sachen ‚Rechtschreibung' bin. (;-))

_Da war doch noch was... ach ja..._

part four

_... „Hermine..." er ging auf sie zu und hob sanft ihr Kinn, so dass sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen. Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern: „Ich... liebe dich." Unbewusst seinen Atem anhaltend, wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. _

_Hermines Augen wurden feucht, und eine einzelne Freudenträne rann ihre Wange herab. Sie hatte längst den minimalen Sicherheitsabstand, den Harry noch gelassen hatte, überbrückt, und ihre Arme um seinen Hals geworfen. Sanft zog sie ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen ersten scheuen Kuss auf die Lippen. Gleich nachdem sie sich von Harrys Lippen gelöst hatte, sagte auch sie die drei bedeutenden Worte, „Ich liebe dich." Worauf sie sich erneut küssten._

„_Meinen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden" sagte Judith leise, dennoch vernehmlich." Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, es sah auch zu süß aus, wie die beiden da aneinander hingen ,und wenn es überhaupt ging, bei ihren Worten noch ein paar Nuancen röter wurden..._

Irgendetwas hatte ihn aus dem Traum geweckt. Er erwachte in einem weichen Bett, mit einem halben Lächeln dachte er an seinen Traum zurück und verdrängte erst mal alles andere. Doch es half nichts...

Flashback--

..."Hermine..." Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah aus, als wäre sie bei etwas erwischt worden.

„Ja... Judith, wie ich dir gerade schon sagte, einer meiner Freunde..." Hermine sah sie und danach auch noch mal Harry an „Eins möchte ich gerne wissen, wie kamst du gerade auf Gentleman und wieso habt ihr euch so komisch angeschaut?"

Harry fiel, so fühlte er sich jedenfalls, in ein bodenloses Loch. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass Hermine ebenso fühlte wie er? Doch da war etwas gewesen in den letzten paar Sekunden und sie war auch errötet. Hatte er sich so getäuscht, war sie eine so gute Schauspielerin, oder war es echt. Er wusste es nicht und war mit diesem Loch wieder so unsicher, es ihr zu sagen, wie zuvor.

Wie automatisch antwortete er Hermine. „Erinnerst du dich an den Brief von mir zu Beginn der Ferien? Dudley hatte ein paar Anmachversuche bei der Tochter der neuen Nachbarn, die schräg gegenüber der Dursleys eingezogen sind, gestartet."

Judith ergänzte. „Sein Cousin hat meine kleine Schwester schräg von der Seite angemacht und sie belästigt. Da ist Harry halt dazwischen gegangen. So hatte es mir jedenfalls meine Schwester erzählt gehabt. Ich hatte ihn nur kurz gesehen, da ihn seine Tante gerufen hatte, und er schnell verschwand. Später hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, mich mit ihm bekannt zu machen, da ich wieder nach London musste.

Flashback Ende--

...hätte er die Courage aufgebracht, Hermine zu sagen, dass er sie liebte, wäre es wohl so gekommen, doch er hatte es nicht, und so waren sie von der Volkshochschule als ‚nur Freund' wieder zur Winkelgasse und später in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Den ‚ach so großen Mut der Gryffindors´ hin oder her - innerlich hatte er sich schon zum tausendsten Mal verflucht -, in dieser Hinsicht konnte er ihn nicht aufbringen, um mit Hermine darüber zu reden.

Doch irgendetwas hatte ihn aus dem Traum geweckt, und schon im Halbschlaf, bevor er seine Augen öffnete, erkannte er anhand des Geruches, dass er im Krankenflügel war –wiedereinmal! War er nicht gerade noch mit Ron über die Schlossgründe gewandert. Doch da fiel es ihm wieder ein, der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust, dieses endlose Ziehen, als er an... _Hermine dachte_

Ihm wurde ein leichter, warmer Druck an seiner Seite und ein leises, schnurrendes Geräusch bewusst. Dies ließ ihn bei dem Versuch sich aufzusetzen innehalten. Er sah zur Seite, dort lag eine große silbergraue Katze, ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren weißen Pfoten.

Durch seine Bewegung erwacht, blickte sie auf und blinzelte ihn an.

„Na, wer bist du denn?" fragte Harry sanft „...ich hatte ja eigentlich auf Ron oder vielleicht Hermine gehofft..." Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er nun über ihr seidig glänzendes Fell, worauf das Schnurren noch lauter wurde. Sie streckte sich genüsslich unter seinen Streicheleinheiten und rieb ihren Kopf immer wieder an seiner Hand „...ob sie wohl noch böse auf mich ist." Seufzte er hinterher und streichelte dabei weiter die Katze. „Auch wenn sie bald jeden Abend der vergangenen vier Monate plötzlich irgendetwas wichtiges erledigen musste, ich kann ja verstehen, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse vor mir hat, aber mich erst neugierig darauf machen, und dann gleich so zu reagieren, wenn man mal ein wenig nervt... und dann wäre da noch..." Nun schaute er der Katze, die sich bei seinen letzten Worten unvermittelt auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte in die Augen. „...die Sache mit meiner Freundschaft, ich wünschte, da wäre mehr."

Die Katze verstummte und musterte ihn interessiert, scheinbar hatte sie genau zugehörte.

„Dich habe ich schon mal gesehen..." Überlegte er leise.

Flashback --

Eine Woche zuvor...

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich brauche jetzt frische Luft." Es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie gekränkt war über seine kurz angebundene Erklärung. Aber sie hatte es ja herausgefordert. Doch weil es hier im Gemeinschaftsraum zu ‚öffentlich' war... - außerdem wollte sie Harry damit überraschen...

„Ich werde bald zurück sein", sagte Hermine noch und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Irgendwas hat sie vor", meinte Harry, eher zu sich selbst als zu Ron, der gerade hinzugekommen war. Harry hatte jedoch das Gespräch und damit auch die letzten Worte schon bereut. „Verdammt, warum bin ich auch nicht feinfühliger gewesen?" Ron, der den Wortwechsel zwischen Harry und Hermine nicht mit angehört hatte, aber die letzten, leise gesprochenen Worte seines Freundes, murmelte nun: „Geh ihr nach!" in Harrys Richtung.

„Das wollte ich ohnehin, ich hole nur schnell meinen Tarnumhang und die Karte." Und schon war Harry unterwegs.

Hermine ging in ihren Schlafsaal, den sie sich mit Lavender und Pavati teilte. Dort nahm sie ihren Mantel aus dem Schrank, bevor sie wieder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum -die Anwesenden bewusst missachtend- den Gryffindorturm verliess. Durch das Schloss wanderte sie in Richtung Eingangshalle und verliess es durch die große Holztür. Sie schaute zum See hinüber.

Es war ein sehr kühler Dezemberabend, in der klaren Luft konnte sie ihren Atem sehen, der als feiner Dunstschleier in der heraufziehenden Nacht verschwand. Sie warf einen Blick zum Horizont, an dem gerade ein, durch die Atmosphäre geröteter, Vollmond aufging. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an Professor Lupin, der sich zu dieser Zeit im gesicherten Keller des Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 aufhielt. Seit seiner Kindheit, in der ihn ein Werwolf gebissen hatte, musste er die Verwandlung Vollmond für Vollmond ertragen. Es ist ‚wie' ein... nein, es ist ein auferlegter Fluch, den man nicht abschütteln kann. - Auch wenn es der Banntrank leichter machte, und er seinen menschlichen Verstand behielt.

Sie sah immer noch zum Mond auf, der jetzt schon etwas höher stand, und da oben hell leuchtete. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Nicht nur von Harry, der ihr gefolgt war und unter seinem Tarnumhang unschlüssig, was er nun machen sollte, ein paar Meter hinter ihr stand. Auch vom Waldrand aus war ein leuchtendes Augenpaar auf sie gerichtet. Diese machten sich jetzt zu der vermeintlich leichten Beute auf und schlichen auf sie zu.

Harry, der gerade seinen Tarnumhang abnehmen wollte, hörte ein leichtes Rascheln, und sah sofort aufmerksam in die entsprechende Richtung. Da war etwas, dessen war er sich sicher, und es konnte nichts Gutes sein, dessen war er sich auch sicher, spätestens, seit er die leuchtenden Augen des Werwolfes ausgemacht hatte.

Ein Augenzwinkern später huschte ein großer dunkler Schatten an Hermine vorbei, und hätte sie in dem Moment noch nach oben zum Mond geschaut und nicht in die Richtung, aus der sie meinte, ein Rascheln gehört zu haben, hätte sie ihn bis auf den Windhauch nicht einmal bemerkt. Nun stand dieser dunkle Schatten in geduckter Lauerhaltung vor ihr, ein tiefes, warnendes Knurren ging von ihm aus, doch es galt nicht ihr. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die zweite Kreatur, die sich vom Wald aus an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Auch von dieser kam nun ein Knurren, und ‚das' konnte sie einem Geschöpf zuordnen, dem sie im Leben nicht mehr begegnen wollte, hatte sie doch in ihrem dritten Jahr aus nächster Nähe eines gesehen. „Werwolf" schrie alles in ihr. Doch was stand da vor ihr und versuchte, sie zu beschützen? Das im Mondschein schwarz schimmernde Fell, die Form, die sie dank des hellen Mondlichtes gut sehen konnte, es schien eine große Raubkatze zu sein.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder an das Versprechen, das sie sich selbst in ihrem vierten Jahre gegeben hatte. ‚Sie wollte tun, was immer sie konnte oder dafür tun musste, um Harry zu helfen.' Gerade jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wegen ihres Animagustranings, das sie schon seit knapp vier Monaten machte, sozusagen einen Immunschutz gegen den Werwolf hatte. Der sie andererseits aber nicht vor den Verletzungen durch Bisse oder den Krallen schützte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie ihre Animagusform an und rannte so schnell sie konnte wieder zum Schloss zurück. Später war sie selbst verwundert darüber, dass es geklappt hatte, da sie ja erst mit den Übungen begonnen hatte.

Der Werwolf zog es vor, angesichts des knurrenden und fauchenden Gegners, der auf ihn zukam, wieder im Wald zu verschwinden.

Harry, der dem Wehrwolf nachjagte, schossen einige Gedanken durch den Kopf. ‚Wer auch immer das ist, ich muss Professor Dumbledore darüber informieren, dass sich hier beim Schloss ein Werwolf herumtreibt.' Er bremste scharf ab, ‚Hermine'. Einen rekordverdächtigen Sprint hinlegend, jagte er zurück zum Schloss.

Da er Hermine nicht sehen konnte – und auch niemand anderen - löste er sich aus seiner Animagusform, hob noch seinen Tarnumhang auf und ging erst mal hinein.

Dort am Fuß der großen Treppe sah er dann die Katze. Sie fiel ihm wegen ihrer Größe, dem silbern schimmernden Fell und den weiß abgesetzten Pfoten auf. ´Schönes Tier´, dachte er noch, und als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet, sprintete sie nun die Treppe hinauf und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Harry, der seinen Tarnumhang wieder übergeworfen hatte, zog nun auch seine Karte. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", flüsterte er und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab sacht gegen das Papier. Augenblicklich erschienen feine Linien auf dem Pergament und gleich darauf auch Dutzende von Punkten. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er auch Hermine, sie war auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Gut..." murmelte er zu sich selbst „...und keiner ist mehr draußen. – Unheil angerichtet" Damit schloss er die Karte, verriegelte das Tor und ging zum Büro des Schulleiters...

Flashback Ende--

‚Ja..., daher kenne ich dich'. Er sah weiterhin, nachdenklich in ihre rehbraunen Augen...

...---...

_Kann es denn wohl wahr sein, schon wieder... _

PAUSE

michi-sky

pleas Review und sei es nur ein: -ich war hier-


	5. Part five

**Broken hearts part five**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Es ist nicht beabsichtigt hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will ich damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Review oder per e-mail willkommen.

Noch mal Danke an meine Beta: HexeLea

und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Doch erst noch die Review AW:

**(at) Jessy Black:** Danke, und hier ist es schon.

**(at) Hermine Potter**: wieso falsche stelle? Passte doch, war doch grad so schön spannend –grins-

**(at) HerbieFan:** „ich raffe auch nix" ? ist doch ganz einfach zu ‚raffen' (wenn ichdiesen Ausdruck mal als ‚verstehen' interpretiere). Aber hier ein Tipp wies geht (das raffen). Gemütlich vor den Monitor setzen und -ganz Wichtig- die Fantasie einschalten, nun mit den Augen langsam lesen und sich das gelesene Bildlich vorstellen. (Bei Nebenwirkungen keine Haftung. –grins-) was das ‚lange warten' zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln angeht... es war immer ‚nur' eine Woche. von Freitag, zu Freitag, zu Freitag, ...und heute wieder.

**(at) Harry Black Potter:** ich bin auch hier... –grins- Danke.

**(at) nichts-**: _(eigenwilliger Name um sich selbst zu bezeichnen)_ Danke das dir die Geschichte gefällt und ein neues Kapitel kommt jetzt.

**(at) HexeLea:** noch mal vielen Dank fürs Betalesen und du hast natürlich recht, ohne Fehler liest es sich leichter. Was den Rest der Geschichte angeht, er kommt gleich. Ich wollte meinen wöchentlichen Rhythmus (Freitags) beibehalten. Und biss auf kleine Änderungen, spontane Ideen und natürlich deine Korrekturen war die Geschichte ja schon fertig. Ich schreibe nicht viel und auch nicht oft, doch wenn ich was veröffentliche ist es zumindest, zu 90 Prozent fertig.

**(at) all:** vielen Dank für die Reviews, es hat mich ehrlich gefreut mal soviel Rückmeldungen für einer FF zu bekommen.

So, und nun für all meine Reviewer ein neues Kapitel und die Schwarzleser... na ja... werden wohl auch wieder mitlesen...

wo war ich... ach ja...

**part five**

_Er sah weiterhin in ihre rehbraunen Augen... _

...REHBRAUNE AUGEN, schlug es wie ein Blitz in seinem Kopf ein ´Und hat die gerade gegrinst?' fragte sich Harry mit einem Mal und fixierte sie genauer. ,Das kann nicht sein... oder? Es würde zumindest...' darüber vergaß er ganz, dass er gerade indirekt sowas wie ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hatte.

Schlagartig überkam ihn eine Erkenntnis: Er hatte Hermine von seinem Animagustraining erzählt, worauf sie davon ganz begeistert war und es auch versuchen wollte. Das war aber auch schon alles, was er in dieser Richtung von Hermine wusste. Sie hatte ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, ob überhaupt? Und wenn ja, was?

Jetzt war es an Harry zu grinsen, er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und sagte wissend und zugleich gespielt tadelnd: „Hermine, das hätte ich aber nicht von dir gedacht..."

Das zwischenzeitlich wiedergekehrte Schnurren verstummte erneut, „...doch ich bin stolz auf dich."

Sie sprang mit einem Satz auf und rieb ihren Kopf an Harrys, der vor Schreck in die Kissen zurück sank. Unvermittelt sprang sie auf den Boden, wo sie sich vor seinen Augen aus ihrer Animagusform löste und wieder zu Hermine in Menschengestalt wurde.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich es bin", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie ignorierte ebenfalls die Tatsache, dass ein langer Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war. Ebenso ignorierte sie die Gegebenheit, dass das Köpfchenreiben bei Katzen durchaus -bei Zuneigung- als Begrüßungskuss ausgelegt werden kann, -war wohl Instinkt-.

„Nun... also zuerst einmal glaub ich nicht, das Madam Pomfrey es gutheißt, dass eine Katze einfach so in der Krankenstation herumgeistert, wenn nicht ihr Besitzer hier liegt. Außerdem sieht deine Animagusgestallt einer Felis Silvestris sehr ähnlich und die sind bekanntlich Fremden gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend oder zumindest nicht so aufdringlich." Wobei Harry grinste und abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Ich und aufdringlich?... Ich werd dir helfen, Harry Potter!"

„Moment, Moment ich bin noch nicht fertig, lass mich doch ausreden."

Hermine, die Harry gerade einen Knuff auf den Arm geben wollte, hielt inne.

„Hier in Hogwarts ist mir keine Katze und kein Mädchen bekannt, die mit so wunderschönen Augen wie deinen herumläuft." Die Freude darüber, dass Hermine jetzt so wie er ein Animagus war, ließ ihn etwas euphorisch werden und so achtete er nicht wirklich darauf, was er sagte. Denn das war ihm nun mehr aus Versehen rausgerutscht, nicht, dass es nicht stimmte, doch es ihr zu sagen... Und nun fiel ihm auch siedend heiß wieder ein, dass er ihr was von mehr als Freundschaft erzählt hatte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe machte nun der Haarfarbe der Weasleys Konkurrenz.

Hermine, die sich in der Zwischenzeit auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, blickte ihn intensiv an. Harry, der auf ihre Augen fixiert war, bemerkte nebenbei, dass sie seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Diese kleine Geste und der sehnsuchtsvolle Blick in ihren Augen, gaben ihm den letzten Kick, der ihm wohl noch gefehlt hatte.

„Hermine" ...seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern, seine Gedanken rasten, und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schlugen Purzelbäume. Ebenso hoffte er jetzt inständig, dass er nicht wieder träumte, „Ich... du weißt, wir sind schon sehr lange befreundet, doch in letzter Zeit... nein, eigentlich schon seit Beginn des letzten Jahres, wünschte ich mir, dass da mehr als nur Freundschaft zwischen uns ist. Ich habe es mir nur erst nicht eingestanden, dass... dass ich dich wirklich sehr gerne mag... ich dich liebe."

Wie in seinem Traum vorhin hielt er unbewusst den Atem an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermines Augen wurden feucht und eine einzelne Freudenträne ran ihre Wange herab. Sie beugte sich langsam vor, und schlang dann ihre Arme um ihn. Sanft zog sie ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen ersten scheuen Kuss. Es war nur eine sehr sanfte, zärtliche Berührung ihrer Lippen, jedoch so voller Liebe, dass Harry hätte schwören können, er würde schweben. Es schien Hermine ebenso zu gehen, denn als sich ihre Lippen lösten und sie ihre Augen öffnete, war dieses wundervolle Leuchten in ihnen und ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, welches er so an ihr mochte.

o

Hermine hatte, nachdem sie Harrys Worte vernahm, das Gefühl, als würde ihr Herz aufgeregt in ihrer Brust umherhüpfen, um die Schmetterlinge zu fangen, die sich darin austobten. Er sah sie nun unsicher und zugleich erwartungsvoll an. Da ihr erst mal die Worte fehlten, schritt sie zur Tat, beugte sich näher zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Unterbewusst bemerkte sie, dass sich eine Freudenträne aus ihren Augen schlich. Langsam kamen sie sich immer näher, bis ihre Lippen sanft die seinen berührten.

Ein fast lautloses Knistern ließ sich vernehmen, und die Luft um sie herum war wie statisch aufgeladen.

Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. „Ich habe ebenso den Wunsch nach mehr als nur Freundschaft und empfinde genauso..." Es war nur ein Flüstern, als sie sagte „Ich liebe dich, Harry." Worauf sie sich erneut, diesmal intensiver, küssten.

„Hermine, ich wollte es dir schon so lange gesagt haben, doch..." Harry zögerte und sah sie weiterhin an.

Jetzt, wo auch sie Gewissheit über seine Gefühle zu ihr hatte, beendete sie seinen Satz „...ich wollte deine Freundschaft nicht durch unerwiderte Liebe aufs Spiel setzen. Deshalb habe auch ich nichts gesagt."

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon ihre ‚spezielle' medizinische Versorgung", kam es nun leise von der Bürotür, in der Madam Pomfrey stand und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Doch muss ich Sie warnen: Ein Entzug kann zu Rückfällen führen!" Was sie nun halb ernst, halb schmunzelnd, ob der Verlegenheit, in die sie die beiden damit brachte, sagte.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich erschrocken an, mussten dann aber doch lachen.

„Au, au".

„Was hast du?" fragte Hermine jetzt sehr besorgt, und auch Madam Pomfrey machte einige Schritte auf die beiden zu, hielt dann aber inne, als sie Harry hörte.

„Es tut noch etwas weh, wenn ich lache", schmunzelte er ihr zu, „Aber deine Medizin wirkt wahre Wunder." Worauf er sie sanft zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich zog.

„Sag mal, Hermine...", wollte Harry nun leise wissen, wobei er zur Bürotür schaute, durch die Madame Pomfrey gerade verschwunden war. Er wusste nicht, ob Madame Pomfrey über Hermines Animagusform Bescheid wusste oder nicht, „Wie kann es sein, dass du schon nach vier Monaten deine Animagusform schaffst. Ich meine, bei mir ist es klar, weil mein Vater und, wie ich jetzt weiß, auch meine Mutter es konnten und so habe ich die Veranlagung dazu, irgendwie... geerbt, aber du?"

Hermines Grinsen ging von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das wüsstest du wohl gern..." neckte sie ihn.

Harry unterbrach sie „Hermine, bitte..."

„Ja schon gut. Erinnerst du dich an unser zweites Jahr, in dem wir den Vielsafttrank gebraut hatten?" Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, die ihr sagte, dass er es vielleicht schon ahnte. Und sie kam.

„Du hattest ein Katzenhaar erwischt..."

„Ja genau, es muss wohl Spuren hinterlassen haben, die jetzt wie ein Katalysator wirkten."

„Und das hat bewirkt, dass du es so schnell konntest. Weiß es irgendwer... außer mir?"

„Professor McGonagall natürlich und Dumbledore, doch der mehr aus Zufall da er genau in dem Moment bei Professor McGonagall im Kamin erschien, als ich zum Üben bei ihr war. Und...", nun schaute sie einmal Richtung Büro und zurück, bevor sie weitersprach. „...Madam Pomfrey... sie musste damals wissen, wie ich zu meiner halben Verwandlung kam."

„Harry ich..." Sie gab ihm einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss bevor sie weiter sprach. „...ich muss dir noch danken für deine liebevolle und heldenhafte Tat von letzter Woche."

Erst wusste Harry nicht was sie meinte, doch dann dämmerte es ihm, er hatte sie, mit dem beherzten Sprung vor den Werwolf, vor eben diesem beschützt. Auch wenn es, im nachhinein gesehen, nicht wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre. Zumindest in Bezug auf eine Ansteckung, eine womöglich schwer verletzte Hermine wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

o

_... hier fällt dann der Vorhang und in großen Lettern erscheint_

**ENDE**

Vielleicht etwas schräg und an den Haare herbeigezogen das ganze. Aber was soll's, ich mag es und wie ich aus einigen Reviews herausgelesen habe, auch einige von euch. –grins-

Ach und die Fortsetzung der AN vom Anfang (zur Erinnerung)

_(AN: wir steigen irgendwo in die laufende Geschichte ein, lassen uns mitreißen und werden... (folgt am Schluss);-) _

_...wieder hinausgeschmissen. –grins-_

_---_

Halt, halt, einen kleinen Prolog, wenn man so will, habe ich auch noch.

Ich habe mal irgendwo ein paar Outtaks im Anschluss an eine ff gelesen und hier bietet sich auch etwas an. Stellt euch also vor, ihr sitzt noch vor dem PC _-lacht... macht ihr sowieso gerade-_, es läuft der Abspann, und in einem kleinen Fenster in der unteren Ecke des Bildschirms...

Regisseur (ich michi-sky -grins-): „RUHE BITTE... Kamera...?"

„Läuft"

R: „Ton...?"

„Läuft"

R: „...uuund bitte"

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ich... ich... verdammt, ich hab meinen Text vergessen."

R: „Aus! Aauuuusssss! Das ist doch nicht so schwer!"

o

R: „also, wie im Drehbuch schon steht, verwandelst du dich in deine Animagusform, springst aufs Bett, steigst vorsichtig über Harry hinweg, und legst dich neben ihn hin, schnurrst sanft und schaust ihn durch leicht zusammengekniffene Augen an... Soweit klar? Noch Fragen? Keine? Gut!

RUHE BITTE... Kamera.?"

„Läuft!"

R: „Ton?"

„Läuft!"

R: „uuund bitte..."

Einen Wimpernschlag später sprang eine große Katze auf sein Bett,... _aber nicht hoch genug, sie krallte sich am Bettlaken fest, rutschte samt Laken wieder vom Bett und wurde unter ihm begraben..._

He: befreit sich mit zerzausten Haaren aus dem Laken „das ist verdammt noch mal NICHT LUSTIG..."

R: „Kinder, beruhigt euch! Auf ein neues..., wieder alles auf Anfang!... RUHE BITTE... Kamera?"

„Läuft!"

R: „Ton?"

„Läuft!"

R: „uuund bitte..."

Einen Wimpernschlag später sprang eine große Katze auf sein Bett, stieg sachte über ihn hinweg...

„Ahh, man, Hermine, pass doch auf mit deinen Krallen..."

R: „Merlin steh mir bei, ob das heute noch mal klappt?"

Geisterhafte Stimme: „Warum soll immer ich allen beistehen?"

o

So nu aber Schlusssssssssssss...

doch vorher dürft ihr noch ein Review dalassen, z.B. ein -ich war hier-

Bis zur nächsten ff _„Eine Prophezeiung erfüllt sich immer"_

michi-sky

Nicht vergessen hier bei Go anzuklicken.


End file.
